


torturing you makes me die inside

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, I Just Really Love Pete Wentz, M/M, Nerdiness, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jock!Pete x Nerd!Mikey angst.vaguely based on a manga I got a few years back.yes, the book Mikey gives Pete is Twilight, lmaotitle is from "Slept So Long" by Korn.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The strange boy was there, reading all alone, in the dungeon of misery that was the school’s old, abandoned library, when Pete first saw him. “Who’s that kid?”, he whispered to a freshman who only hung out with him so he wouldn’t be labeled a loser. “Well, I’ve heard of a weird loner boy who hangs out in the library…” Pete nodded, and the freshman giggled evilly. “Hey, I dare you to get the weirdo’s phone number.”, he grinned. Pete groaned. He’d have to make sure no one saw him talking to this boy.

“Hey, uh, can I help you with that?”, Pete forced an awkward smile. The boy rolled his eyes. “No.” There was no “Oh my God, you’re Pete Wentz, captain of the football team, prom king three years in a row!”. Just “no”. Pete blinked, and reached out for the lavender book on the highest shelf, the one the boy had been trying to reach, anyway. “Oh, uh, thanks.”, the boy muttered, adjusting his glasses and grabbing the book hastily. 

Pete nodded. “So, uh, I was wondering if you could give me some book recommendations?”, he asked, putting on that lopsided smirk that made all the girls cream. The loner boy raised an eyebrow. “Uh, what genres are you into?”, he asked dryly. “Well, I don’t know a lot about literature. I’m, uh… just getting into it.”, Pete lied unconvincingly. “Oh. In that case…” The boy scanned the shelves until he saw a black book with crimson roses on the side. “You might like something like this.”, he suggested, pulling the book from its place on the shelf and placing it in Pete’s hands. “Thanks.”, Pete smiled, tucking the book in his bag. “I’m Pete, by the way.”, he called as the boy turned around and began to walk away. “I’m Mikey.”

Pete hadn’t planned on even reading the book Mikey had given him, but football practice was cancelled that night due to heavy rain, the power was out, and all his friends were busy. So he dug around in his room, found a big orange flashlight he hadn’t used in ages, and read the first chapter. “I’d never given much thought to how I would die- though I’d had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.”, the book began. Pete soon found himself lost in the story of Edward and Bella, and their forbidden romance. That night, he dreamt of crooked glasses, mousy brown hair, and unsmiling hazel eyes. 

“Hey, I really liked that book you lent me, Mikey. Do you have the second one?”, he grinned eagerly. Mikey looked surprised. “I-I’m… glad you liked it.”, he stuttered, blushing and staring at the ground. Pete really looked at Mikey for the first time since they had met, and he realized that the boy was actually quite pretty. Huh. “You should get contacts. You’d look really handsome without glasses.”, he blurted out. Pete could’ve sworn that Mikey turned a hundred different shades of red, each one darker than the last.  
After that, Pete dropped by the library to see Mikey every day when classes ended. Or at least he did, until one day when Brendon Urie, the second most popular boy in the grade after Pete himself, caught him talking to Mikey and pulled him aside to laugh in his face. “Pete, what the fuck’re you doing? Man, you need to get a girlfriend or something.”, he snorted. “Since you apparently have nothing better to do than talk to losers.” 

The day after that, Mikey practically ran up to Pete, smiling. It was the most Mikey had ever opened up to anyone outside his family. “Pete, I found this book that I just know you’ll love, and-“ “Later, okay?”, Pete sighed coldly, turning away from his former friend and, out of the corner of his eye, seeing Mikey’s eyes fill with tears. It wasn’t until he was halfway down the hall that he realized something: Mikey didn’t have his glasses today.


	2. I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if y'all have any story requests, send em to @marilynmansonfuckme on tumblr <3 <3 love yall

Gerard sighed, cradling his sobbing mess of a little brother in his loving arms. “Mikey… Pete Wentz is just an asshole. He’s not as perfect as the entire school seems to think he is.”, he smiled softly, stroking Mikey’s messed-up hair. “I-I don’t think he’s perfect anymore, b-but… I still want him more than anything…”, Mikey sobbed. With one hand, Mikey gripped the bathroom mirror so tightly that Gerard thought it might shatter, and with the other, he tore the new contacts he had wasted money on from his eyes, slamming his old, unfashionable, thick black glasses back onto his face. To Gerard, Mikey was a child again in that moment, so small and helpless standing there, face so pale and thin and corpse-like. 

Mikey would never love again. Not like he had loved Pete.


	3. he wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack, his backpack is all that he knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall lemme know what ya think of this new subplot

Gerard had a fucking lot to deal with right now. He was a month away from escaping the hell that was high school, he was helping his little brother cope with being rejected by the most popular boy in the entire place, and now he had a big whopping crush on the new foreign exchange student from France. Fuck.

The foreign exchange student was a boy much shorter than Gerard and with skin just as pale as his, piercing green eyes that Gerard supposed were designed specifically to melt him, a big smile, and black hair that fell in his face. He was everything Gerard had ever dreamed of and more. The only problem was that he didn’t speak English.

“Hey, dude. What’s your name?”, Gerard had asked him the first time they met. “Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Frankie. Tu es mignon.”, Frank grinned back at him. Gerard sat there at his desk and stared blankly at his new crush. Frank might as well have been having a conversation with a rock. “Oh. Vous ne parlez pas français?”, Frank pouted, tilting his beautiful head to one side. Gerard, understanding “français”, at least, shook his head no. 

“Au moins maintenant je peux dire que je te baiserais et que tu ne le sauras pas.”, Frank giggled, winking at him. Even as he flirted with Frank, Gerard could feel Mikey’s disapproving, teary-eyed glare from the other side of the classroom, since they had promised each other that neither would ever again fall in love. But Gerard had since realized that love was impossible to stop. Sometimes, it meant the awkward, nerdy kid fell in unrequited love with the popular jock, and it tortured him for the rest of his high school career. And maybe sometimes, it meant falling in love with someone who didn’t even speak the same language as you.


	4. unrelated bonus oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so shitty and completely unrelated to the rest of the story but I needed somewhere to put it

Gerard and Mikey had always had a lot in common. They had shared toys growing up, always wore matching clothes. Then, they were in the same band. They used the same brand of eyeliner. They finished each other’s sentences. And now, they both had boys.  
Boys hundreds of miles away. Boys they would never get to kiss or touch or fuck ever again. Boys who they had spent hot summer nights with, years ago, summer nights that were all a blur now, before families and reputations and looking respectable and putting away the eyeliner. 

Mikey’s boy had been loud and smiley and innocent, covered in makeup and swear words written in Sharpie on his skin and cheap Manic Panic hair dye. His smile had been the brightest in the whole world. Mikey had loved it. Now, Mikey’s boy didn’t smile anymore, and his innocence was gone. He was too “mature” now for makeup, or for swear words in Sharpie, or for Manic Panic, or hair dye at all, unless it was the kind that hid the grey strands he had grown from all those nights he had spent staying up and sobbing. Sobbing over Mikey. 

Gerard’s boy had been pure energy, small and giggly, with a bright, youthful face and piercing green eyes, sunlight reflecting off his lip ring, the lip ring that always collided with Gerard’s teeth when they kissed. He had been Gerard’s everything. Now, Gerard’s boy didn’t have any energy at all. He was always tired, falling asleep on his feet as he tried desperately to manage his wife and kids and normal job and normal adult life. His face was solemn and aging, the green fire in his eyes dulled, his tongue passing over the small scar where his lip ring had once been, the lip ring he had taken out because he wasn’t that person anymore. And every night, although he didn’t know it, Gerard’s boy talked in his sleep. Talked about Gerard. 

Gerard and Mikey both knew that they could never be with their boys, even though they also both knew that their boys were the only things they would ever really love. Maybe in another life, they could be their boys again.


End file.
